1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brooms and more particularly pertains to a new Combination Broom and Vacuum Cleaner Assembly for easy pickup of dirt piles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brooms is known in the prior art. More specifically, brooms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brooms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,582; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,443; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,292; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,112; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,084; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,314; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,610; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,572.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Combination Broom and Vacuum Cleaner Assembly. The inventive device includes an upper handle, a lower handle, a broom portion, a means for creating suction, a vacuum manifold, and an attachment head.
In these respects, the Combination Broom and Vacuum Cleaner Assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy pickup of dirt piles.